Misery
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Kurt's fed up and resorts to the New Directions ways...  KLAINE!


I walked into Warbler's practice, holding a boom box. I quietly talked to the 'council' and they gave me the go-ahead.

"Hey guys! I feel obligated to tell you that this will be my last practice with you guys. I'm transferring back to McKinley. As my last request, I have a song I'd like to sing, it's a New Directions thing. I've taken the liberty of changing a few lyrics around, oh! And don't worry, he knows exactly who it's for,"

I pressed play, then started to sing the lyrics.

Oh yeah

Oh yeah

So scared of breaking me

So you won't let me bend

At that, I made a snapping motion.

And I wrote two hundred letters

I won't ever send

Sometimes these cuts are so much

Deeper then they seem

At that, I pulled up my sleeves to show my scars from when I was actually cutting myself. A few members gasped. Blaine just bit his lip. It was adorable, and I would probably stare, if I wasn't so ticked.

You'd rather cover up

I'd rather let them be

So let me be

And I'll set you free

I am in misery

There ain't nobody

Who can comfort me

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me

Boy you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

Gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how

It mixed in with mine

The way it felt to be

Completely intertwined

I could see in his eyes that he recognized the stress on past- tense words.

It's that you didn't care

It's not that you didn't know

It's not what I didn't feel,

It's what I didn't show

So let me be

And I'll set you free

I am in misery

There ain't nobody

Who can comfort me

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me

Boy you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

Gonna get you back

By this point, Blaine looked near tears. Most of the Warblers had figured out who I was addressing and were watching Blaine for his reaction.

Say your faith is shaken

You may be mistaken

You kept me wide awake and

Waiting for the sun

I was desperate and confused

So far away from you

But I'm leaving here

Don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah

I am in misery

There ain't nobody

Who can comfort me

Why won't you answer me?

Your silence is slowly killing me

Boy you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

Gonna get you back

I reached into my jacket pocket and threw the signature, bright pink sunglasses at Blaine. I left the stereo that was playing the very end of the song and stalked out of the room. I slammed the door behind me, tears threatening to come. I heard Blaine come after me and yell,

"Kurt! Wait up!" I was so annoyed that I actually turned on my heel and glared at him. He gulped then tried to talk. I cut him off,

"Look, Criss! I don't need your apologies. All I wanted was a friend, but no, my only friend on this side of town seemed to hate me. You were avoiding me, then flirting with me, then telling me to calm down and not be noticed. I honestly can't tell which side of you is real!" I pulled out his last name, causing him to flinch. I also leaned forward so he could see the unshed tears in my eyes.

"Kurt, look. I'm very busy,"

"Oh, you're very busy. Uh huh. Then explain how you managed to meet me for coffee all the time when I was at WMHS. How you drove out just to talk to Karofsky. Huh? Got any GOOD reasons?" I spat out, my tears of sadness suddenly turned into rage.

"Look. Here's my reason? I thought you didn't like me," he said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You thought what?" I asked bewildered.

"Look Kurt. I really like you. As in more than a friend. More than an upperclassman and more than a mentor," he sighed out.

"Why do we both have to be so dense?" I cried out, "I really like you Blaine. I thought you didn't want to be bothered be some little kid who, if given the chance, would willingly follow you around like a puppy,"

Blaine leaned in and kissed my lightly. He ran his tongue over my lips and I quickly deepened the kiss. We both pulled away, only because air was a necessity.

"Don't leave," Blaine whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I have to. McKinley is my home. I need New Directions and the ability to go off on Rachel for having all of the solos and all the drama, even if it means slushies. The impromptu singing where everyone magically knows the words. I need the spontaneous part of my life back, Blaine," I urged him to understand.

"I'll come with you. I want to be a part of your life, and if that means somehow getting outta here and into public school, it's gonna happen,"

"Thank you," I whispered. He kissed me again. We called my parents, aranging everything. Blaine would end up living with us. (His parents kicked him out after he up and left from Dalton). Dad and Carol talked to us... I'm sure you can imagine which talk I'm talking about. We both blushed a lot and eventually they left us so I could make dinner. It turned out pasta was the best food for making out and cooking at the same time, you only had to stir every few minutes. We came out of the kitchen and Finn asked to talk to Blaine. I glared at him, a warning. I heard them talking.

"Look, this is mandatory as an older brother, but if you ever, under ANY circumstances, hurt him I swear..." Finn said maliciously.

"You'll 'cut me'?" Blaine asked wryly, "I've already gotten that one from Mercedes. But if I do hurt Kurt I would shoot myself,"

"Good," Finn said brightly then they both came into the kitchen.

Wow... All I can tell, is that this is going to be an interesting journey.


End file.
